A pet bowl is an open container that often is used to hold water or food for a pet. The pet bowl can be made of a number of hard materials, such as ceramics, and can be heavy. The pet bowl may also be made of a pliant sheet material, such as disclosed in US patent Application Publication No. 2006/0027178, which is incorporated by reference herein.